For example, as in the art according to Patent Document 1, a fuser device that adopted a belt system disposes a belt between a heat application member (such as a heat application roller) and a pressure application member (such as a pressure application roller). The pressure application member is disposed so as to be enclosed by the belt, and the pressure application member forms a fuser nip part to the heat application member through the belt.